Switcheroo
by pinkywriter
Summary: [AU]Tommy and Kim make a bet on who can last the longest as the other. Can they survive? Who will win the bet? [CHAP 21 UP.][COMPLETE]
1. Another day, another class

It was a crazy Monday morning. The start of a new school week consisted of assignments, tests, and quizzes were apart of a young high school student's life at Angel Grove High. Many of its students were at their lockers as they prepared for a long six-hour grueling school day. Kimberly and her friends stood by their lockers as they retrieved books from their locker.

The new week started off with many new things to anticipate for. However, as for the juniors of AGH, Kim and her friends were looking forward to fewer assignments given to them by their teacher Mr. Ford. Ford, who was known by many of the students as "Mr. Mean," wouldn't budge in passing his students, unless they worked very hard in his class.

It was another day, in another class.

As students scurried to their classrooms, many of the students scattered like ants to their destined classrooms. With that, Mr. Ford started his classroom lecture in sociology.

"Good morning," the tall bearded man said as he walked around the classroom, "today we're going to have several things to discuss about in this classroom." As the young man walked around, he noted that a project for the class to do.

The gang looked at each other as they listened attentively to the assignment. Tommy was dozing off in class after a long, grueling hour in homeroom. Kim nudged her boyfriend as he snored loudly. She shook her head as she took notes.

Rocky glanced over at his friend who was asleep, but managed to continue with note-taking. Aisha looked at her friends, then back at the board as they listened to their teacher.

"Mr. Oliver," the teacher said as he walked around, "would you like to be the first to volunteer yourself to this project?" The teacher walked up to the young man who was sound asleep, as he gently tapped him on the shoulder. Tommy looked up as he was startled by the older man's presence.

"I'm sorry, what was the question?" he asked as he yawned a little. The teacher groaned as he continued his lecture. Kim handed him her notebook with notes from the lecture as he gulped as he heard what was to be involved. "Sir?" Tommy raised his hand as he questioned the teacher.

The teacher pointed to his student's hand that was raised as he answered the question. He only hoped that the students were listening to his lecture and knew what they were going to for the project.

With four rows of students, papers were handed out with instructions on the project. As each of the gang received one, they each skimmed down to what was being given.

**Sociology 101**

**Instructions: **Partner up with another student in the class. As you partner up with that person, make sure you're either paired up with either a male or female in the class. In this project you will learn about the differences of gender and how it's portrayed. A six-page paper will be written on your learning and understanding of the concept. This paper will include who you chose and their being as that person. **Due March 15, 1997** – **No late papers will be accepted**.

After reading the instructions aloud in class, the bell shortly rung as thirty juniors scurried to their lockers before another grueling class began. Tommy waited for Kim outside the hallway as he stretched a little.

"This project sounds like it'll be so much fun," Tanya said as she rested her head on Adam's shoulder, "I can't wait to see who's going to be paired off for this project." Adam smiled as he looked at his girlfriend. He and his best friend Rocky high-fived each other as they laughed a little at their sleepy friend.

"Kim, who you going to be paired off with?" Jason asked as he placed his sociology book in his school bag. Kimberly shrugged as she placed the assignment sheet into her pink folder. "I hope it's not me." He laughed a little as he greeted Emily at her locker.

"Tommy, who you are going to be paired with?" Kat asked her friend as she looked at him in wonderment. Her young friend shrugged as he placed his school book in his locker. Eventually, he looked over at Kim as he read over the assignment before placing it into his school bag.

"Hey Tommy, we should be partners Handsome," Kim said with a soft smile. Tommy nodded as he smiled back at her. He grinned as he retrieved his psychology and economics books from his locker. "This'll be interesting right?" He smirked a little.

"Definitely interesting Beautiful," he smiled. The two took each other by the hand as they left to go to their next class.

With their project under wraps, it was going to be one interesting project the two wouldn't forget.


	2. I Betcha

_Disclaimer: I don't own PR._

_Author Note: Thanks to those who reviewed the first chapter._

Later that afternoon, the gang headed to the Juice Bar. Everyone was all paired off to a table as they decided to work on their sociology project. Emily was tending to the tables as every few minutes she'd help Jason out with their project. As for everyone else like Billy and Kat, Tanya and Adam, as well as Kim and Tommy, everyone was pondering how to handle their project.

Tommy and Kim's books were scattered across the table as they began to think about how their project would begin. Things were getting interesting as they began to brainstorm ideas.

Kimberly sat crossed legged on the chair as she tapped her pen lightly as she figured out what Tommy could do as a female, as Tommy did the same. The two began thinking up endless possibilities. With that, it dawned on an idea.

"Handsome, I have an idea," she said with a giggle. Tommy looked at his girlfriend in wonderment. He recalled when she had an idea it required some sort of attention, but this time it was different. "What if you and I make this project into a bet?" The young red clad man raised his eyebrow at her, but just listened.

"Beautiful, are you sure you want to bet on this project?" he inquired as he looked at her. A slight giggle escaped his girlfriend. His mind began to worry on how to handle that kind of situation. "I guess you can say we can bet on this."

Their friends heard them as they began to hear ideas coming from Kim's point-of-view. It was quite an interesting concept, but would Tommy take on the bet? Kim began to jot down ideas that were going to be useful for their bet.

As her close girlfriends heard her giggles, they all walked over to her side of the table as they all whispered ideas into her ear as she jotted them down. Next, Tommy tried to get some ideas from his friends since it was almost guys versus girls bet. Although, this wasn't so between the couple and their friends who were giving each other ideas for the other to do.

Minutes into after brainstorming, Kim and Tommy pressed their notebooks against their chest as they prepared to reveal the tasks one was to do during the bet. With Tommy and his best guy friends, he knew that their tasks were sure to be hard, whereas Kim and her close girlfriends believed that theirs could top Tommy and his friends'.

"On the count of three, the two of you must exchange notebooks on what your duties will be," Billy initiated as he stood in between the two tables. "Ready? One…two…three…"

As the two exchanged notebooks, the guys scurried over to Tommy's side of the table, whereas Kim's friends grinned at the idea that their tasks were sure hard to beat. Tommy gulped as he looked at the two-page task. He shook his head at the possibilities that Kim wanted him to do. As for Kim, she gave a wonderment look at her boyfriend who wrote about a page of requests.

"How long are they going to have this bet?" Rocky asked as he looked at the neatly written plan given by his friend. "Kim?" He sipped his drink as he looked at what Kim offered as tasks.

"How about a week?" Aisha responded for her friend. Her friend nodded in agreement as she sifted through the page on what was requested of her. She gulped at the ideas that the boys had brainstormed, but whatever worked. "This gives Kim and Tommy an idea how to portray the other." The couple shrugged as they listened to their friends' and their ideas.

"I betcha you won't last Handsome," the pink clad girl replied as she assured that she'd win the bet. "I bet you Tommy you can't last at least a week in my shoes." She giggled as she listed a few ideas.

"I betcha you'll give up the first few days Beautiful," her boyfriend retorted as he looked at her list as he compared his. With both lists placed down on the table, it looked like a grueling bet, but it still was to be done. "What are the rules?" The young man looked over at his friends for assurance.

The rules pertained to whoever could last as the other. At first, it sounded difficult, but with several exemplars that were given, it sounded like a good start. Each was given three rules.

**O1. **One must pick one activity per day that the other does. _No backing out from the activity_

**O2. **If one has a certain color they wear during that specific day, one must stick with the color. _Kim, you have to either red or white that resembles Tommy's 'colors', whereas Tommy you have to wear pink_.

Tommy raised his eyebrow as he heard the words 'you have to wear pink.' He cringed at the thought. _What guy would wear pink?_ Certainly, he was to wear it for a week. His smug smile gave a little groan.

**O3. ** If possible, the other must wear something similar to what the other wears.

"Oh I am not wearing no skirt that's for sure," a slight groan escaped Tommy's mouth. He was already dreading the betting rules that were being made up. "I am not; I repeat not wearing a skirt." He huffed under his breath as the next two rules were given.

"Too bad Handsome," Kim giggled as she continued listening to the list, _Oh shoot, that means – ugh no! I haven't shaved my legs to wear the shorts Tommy wears._ The former pink ranger groaned as she took in the sight of being 'Tommy.'

**O4. **If one decides to give up on a certain task, a note will be taken into consideration.

"What?!" The two exclaimed in unison. Billy laughed a little, he wasn't sure what that was about, but only hoped that it would be something good.

"You can't be serious. So, if Tommy or Kim messes up, that means that a note will be given that they have to be serious about this bet?" Kat questioned her boyfriend in wonderment. "Billy, please say you're not serious." She pleaded with him as she heard the rule.

**O5.** If one has a certain job around Angel Grove, the other must embrace it with open arms.

"Me and gymnastics don't mix!" Tommy pouted as his thoughts circulated around his mind. "I can't picture myself coaching gymnastics." He sighed as he dwindled around his straw from his glass.

"Try coaching six little angels Handsome."

"Six? Oh man."

After the rules were read, everyone waited on the agreement between the two. The two gave a smirk as they looked at each other. It was going to be very interesting for the next week or so.

Billy plastered the rules onto the Bar's wall as the two looked at each other. Each took a sigh before agreeing.

"Here's to a crazy but interesting week Beauitful," the young man said as he raised his glass to his girlfriend. She warmly smiled as she raised her glass as well.

"Ditto," she smiled sweetly at him. The two clinked their plastic glasses filled with juice.

And so, the bet began.


	3. Consequences

_Author Note: A reader/reviewer had asked me recently if there were any consequences provided during the bet. My answer is yes. They'll be revealed in this chapter. Sit back and enjoy, be kind and review. :-)_

The weekend finally arrived. Homework was one of the main agendas for the couple. Kimberly was typing away at her computer as she left her messenger on as she wrote up her history paper.

"In 1817," she began as she started typing. She was to write a two-page summary on a historical event that happened in the past. While writing, she was looking at her school book when one of her friends logged on. "Ugh, not now." The young woman muttered as she paused as she clicked the message screen.

**WolfmanBC has logged on.**

Kimberly sighed as she started conversing with her friend, but she did need a break from writing almost a paragraph for history. The two began conversing about the infamous bet.

**WolfmanBC**: Hey Kim

**PinkGymnast**: Hey Billy, what's up?

**WolfmanBC**: Nothing much. Oh, I forgot to give you and Tommy this.

_**WolfmanBC has requested to send you a file. (consequences.doc)**_

Billy sent his friend a document he made up as he finished his assignments, but there was one that he forgot to give – consequences on the bet. With a little groan, Kim clicked open the document.

**CONSEQUENCES FOR BET:**

**O1. No slacking off** – _If you're caught, a great consequence of embarrassing pictures will be posted_

**O2. Take into consideration your project** – _Even though it's a bet, don't forget to use it in your paper_

"He can't be serious?" the petite brunette huffed as she rolled her eyes as she read the consequences sheet. "Oh Billy, Billy Billy." She gave a smug as she continued reading.

**O3. Don't forget to act the part** – _I know its hard, but act like you mean it_.

**O4. ** **Remember, we're all watching**. – _The gang and I are watching, so have at least a little fun with it_.

**O5.** **Whoever can't last has to do the other's assigned job that's given**. – _i.e. Kim, you might have to instruct karate for the week or Tommy, you might have to do either coach or train in gymnastics_.

**GrnWhteRdFlcn has logged on.**

"It's about time." The young woman sighed as she tapped her messenger as her boyfriend logged on. "I hope he knows that there are consequences to this bet." She began messaging him as she looked at the Word document.

**GrnWhteRdFlcn**: Hey Beautiful, did you get this attached file Billy sent on e-mail?

**PinkGymnast**: Yeah, I did Handsome. What'cha think?

As the two chatted about the document their friend gave, both discussed an award that would be given to whoever won the bet. Ideas began to circulate and a final say was given towards whoever won.

"I like that idea," the young man replied. Tommy smiled happily from his laptop as the final decision on a prize was given. "I just hope I win." He laughed a little as he continued chatting with his girlfriend.

"In your dreams Oliver, girls always win."

Tommy shook his head at the computer. He typed up his response as he continued his homework – surely, this bet was going to be something else.


	4. Day 1

Monday morning finally arrived. It was a crazy, but an eventful morning. The time was about five forty-five and the switch was about to take place in several hours. As for the couple, Tommy and Kimberly were to embrace the first day with open arms as they started their so-called new lives as the other.

**6:15 A.M.**

**Oliver Residence**

_**Beep…Beep…Beep… **_

"Five more minutes Mom," Tommy said groggily as he heard the sound of his alarm clock. He gently tapped his alarm clock as he stirred back into a heavy sleep. It wasn't long till he heard the sounds again. "Oh c'mon, five more minutes." He groaned as the alarm went off.

Meanwhile, at the Hart-DuBois', Kimberly was still also asleep in her room. Her sleepy slumber continued her to dream for a couple of minutes of her life with Tommy. She peacefully slept with a smile on her face.

"_Tommy, I can't wait till this weekend," the petite brunette replied as she smiled. She and Tommy were holding hands as they walked around the lake. "I can't wait to just relax and read the book that I've been dying to read for days now." She giggled as she embraced her boyfriend._

"_I'd wait forever to be with you Beautiful," the young man smiled as he kissed her nose, then her softly. "I'd…" he trailed off_.

_**Riiiiiiing**_

"Ugh, why now?" Kimberly groaned as she heard her bedroom phone ring. As she tried reaching for her phone, it fell to the ground as it pressed onto speaker. _Kimberly Ann Hart, its time to wakey-wakey_. This could mean one thing – someone wanted to wake her up.

Kimberly shot up from her bed. The familiar voice of Aisha and Tanya were on the phone. She groaned softly as she picked it up, placing it back on the side of her bed. She stretched as she heard the two begin talking.

"Girl, you're going to look so much like Tommy today," her friend Aisha replied. Kim raised her brow as she yawned. "We'll be there in about twenty minutes to help with the wardrobe. Tanya's going to help me, aren't ya girl?" Kim shook her head as she sleepily responded in delight.

"You darn right I am," responded the other female. The two grinned ear to ear as they anticipated what to do on their friend's first day of the bet. "I can't wait to see how you're going to pull this off Kim." Kim rolled her eyes as she rolled up her window.

Back at the Oliver's residence, Tommy finally woke up. He yawned and stretched from his bed as he got up. He gently tapped his alarm again as he staggered into his bathroom. He shut the door behind him as he drew water for his shower. As he got in, he could only think what his friends were going to do to him today for the bet.

_**Ding-dong**_

"Hello boys," Mrs. Oliver said as she answered the door. Tommy's parents were already up before he was as his friends Rocky, Adam, and Billy were at the door. "What brings you here this early in the morning?" The three young men explained about the school project as Tommy took his time in the shower.

"We're here to help Tommy with a few minor things to his wardrobe," Adam explained to Mrs. Oliver as he raised a paper bag up along with the other two. "You see, we're going to help Tommy get ready to be _Kimberly_." Mrs. Oliver raised her eyebrows at the young man. She wasn't sure what that meant, but offered the boys a seat as they waited on their friend.

On the other hand, Aisha and Tanya arrived at Kim's house. There were clothes laid out on the bed. Clothes were arranged in everything from red button-up shirts to baggy khakis to just about anything that expressed 'Tommy.' Kimberly groaned as she looked at the sight of clothing. She looked at them as she made a face at several articles of clothing.

Some, she imposed on, but today marked the first day of the bet. This meant dressing the part. Also, it meant Tommy Oliver would be wearing pink in front of the whole student body at Angel Grove High.

"What about this Kim?" Tanya showed her friend some manly-like capris. The young girl raised her brow. They were a dingy tan with little fringes hanging out. This wasn't Kim's cup of tea. "Or this one?" Still, Kim didn't approve.

"Oh c'mon Kim, you got to pick something," her pink twin reminded her. Kimberly sighed as she looked at the colors of polo shirts and types of pants that were scattered on her floor. She sighed softly. As she took one of them, she showed the girls. "I like that one Kim." Kat nodded in approval to the sight of an oversized red polo shirt with tan pants to match.

Kimberly walked back to the bathroom, trying on the clothes that she chose. Time ticked slowly as she looked at the clock. It was now seven-thirty and school was in about an hour and fifteen minutes. As she got ready, she could only envision what Tommy would look like. A slight giggle escaped her as she shuddered at the thought.

"C'mon Tommy, let's see," Rocky coaxed his friend as he and his friends waited for their friend's transition. Tommy groaned to himself as a chosen wardrobe for him for the first day as a female. He examined himself up and down as he saw himself in a pink skirt and white top. To him, this would've looked cute on Kim, but not on _him_. "Ohhhh Tommy boy." He huffed under his breath as he buttoned up the skirt. He sighed as he came out.

A lot of whistles and applauds came from the living room as Tommy came out dressing very feminine He shook his head as his friends continuing making remarks.

"You look so pretty," Adam grinned as he laughed at his friend. Tommy gave a haughty glare as his friend continued belly laughing. "I'm sure Kim's going to love you today." Again, Tommy groaned. He was horrified. He was in a skirt, a tight white shirt, and in flip flops. _When was the torture going to end?_

Billy and Rocky snapped several pictures with two disposable cameras. The two high-fived each other as they put the cameras away. Mrs. Oliver tried not to laugh at her son, but gave him a sympathetic hug.

"It's alright Tommy. I'm sure if your father was home to see this, he'd probably be more sympathetic," she noted as she gave her son a kiss on the cheek. "You four will be late to school if you don't hurry." She hugged her son as she saw them pick up their school bags.

"I'll do your hair in the car," Adam laughed as he walked out the door. Several more darting glares came from Tommy's eyes. He wasn't loving it, but dreading it. "It'll be so much fun." He opened the car door for his friend as they all got in.

Kimberly and her friends were already at the school. She tapped her foot lightly at her locker as she opened it to get her school books. Bulk and Skull were roaming the halls as they caused havoc that day. Skull nudged his friend as they saw Skull's interest at her locker.

"Hey, excuse me. You're at my friend's locker," he stated as he saw that the person had their back turned at him. "I said EXCUSE ME." Kim wouldn't budge. She was reading over some quick notes before class as Skull tried to make his attempt to talk to her.

"Oh sorry Skull," she looked up at him. Skull's eyes widened as he looked at how Kim was dressed. He didn't know what to say, until he saw someone walk into the hallway with their hair pulled back into two pigtails. "Oh hey Handsome, you look very nice today." Tommy blushed a little as he looked over at the two junior police patrol officers. He sighed as he managed to walk over to his locker.

"Nice duds you got there Tommy, what'cha do? Did you and Kim have an argument on what to wear, so you decided to wear each other's clothes?" Bulk scoffed in laughter as he looked at his friend. Tommy groaned a little. He was already dreading the fact of being dressed up, but continued to ignore him. "You look mighty sexy in a skirt if you ask me." He laughed a little as he and Skull left to tend to other areas of the school.

Tommy shut his locker as he placed his three school books into his bag. Kimberly was talking to her friends by her locker before homeroom when Jason and Emily were walking hand-in-hand in the hallway. Jason tried to fight his laugh as he saw his best friend in a skirt.

"You say anything, you're a dead man," his friend sighed. Jason made a face at his girlfriend as he saw his best friend all dolled up. Then, he looked at his little sister. She was dressed in capris and a red polo shirt which was a little bigger than she was. It almost wore her like a dress. "Let me guess bro, you're not doing Ford's project?" Jason shook his head.

"Oh picture time you guys," Billy initiated his two friends. The couple glared at their friend as he whipped out his camera. "Oh, c'mon where's your sense of humor in this?" The two looked at him as the camera took several pictures before class.

This was going to be an eventful day after all.

After pictures were taken, the two went into their respective classrooms, or so they thought. The bet continued on with exchange of schedules. Instead of homeroom, Tommy would kick off his first day of the bet in Home Economics, whereas Kim would be in Auto shop.

_Why me?_ They both thought to themselves.

There was only six days left of the bet and it was just getting started.

--

_Author's Note: Well, this is the first day for Tommy and Kim with the switcheroo. Stay tuned next time when we find out about a certain someone's dislike of pink. __**Please review.**_


	5. I Hate Pink

_Author Note: I'm updating this story like crazy this week. Work has been crazy, but I hope you all enjoy the week of chapters._

Shopping, it's a girl's favorite pastime during the week or weekend to relax their mind from the world or what's around her. To some, they call it _retail therapy_, whereas it's a chance to view, try on, or perhaps buy the latest trends. The gang was off to the mall that day. Still in their clothes they wore to school, Tommy and Kim felt a bit awkward entering the mall with their friends.

Kimberly wore a red baseball cap, which covered her eyes from the sun's rays as she waited for the rest of her friends. She looked at her watch as she waited for them to arrive. It was now five-fifteen. Time continued to tick as the first day of the bet was almost over. She sat on the mall's bench as she flipped open her compact mirror.

Tommy and his friends finally entered the mall. He was now in shorts, but decided to keep the pink top on. However, a bet was a bet. With a smug on his face, Tommy quickly changed back into the skirt to please the so-called judges who were watching with their eyes.

The couple began walking around the mall with their friends as many people began doing double takes at them. Frustrated, Tommy gave a groan as he looked at Kim. She lightly giggled as she walked around the store. Embarrassing enough, Tommy tried hiding himself from Billy and the guys. Billy and Adam were joking around with several articles of clothing they found in the women's department.

"Tommy!" Adam called out from a mile away. Tommy hid himself as much as he could from his friends. This was so embarrassing to be walking around with his girlfriend, who felt comfortable in shorts and a polo shirt, whereas he was in his attire that consisted of a skirt and a tight shirt. "Look what we found," his friend pointed to. He cringed at the thought of another pair of clothes.

Kimberly and Kat were in another corner of another store. The two were laughing at the thought of Tommy wearing another set of pink clothes. After all, it was going to be an interesting bet. Rocky frantically waved a pair of pink shirts in the air as he started laughing. The two girls laughed a little as they saw what their friend was up to.

Kim was sorting out clothes when she found the perfect outfit she could wear after the bet. Suddenly, Aisha and Tanya were behind her. She gulped and only hoped they weren't in clothes picking frenzy like their friends.

"How about this Kim?" Tanya held up a pair of green shorts and a white top. Kim made a face as she looked at it. The shorts looked very loose fitting as the white top wasn't what Kim wanted. "It's so rock star meets grunge," her friend insisted. The girl sighed as she took the two pieces of clothing.

_I'm sure I can pull this off. At least I don't have to deal with a skirt for a week_, Kim thought to herself. She went into the dressing room as she tried on the clothes. As she examined herself in the mirror, Aisha came with a few more pieces of clothes.

Tommy was in the young men's dressing room as he tried on several articles of clothing as well. A few pink items like another shirt and skirt set made him cringe at the thought, but he really wanted to win the bet. He tried it on as he looked at himself in the mirror.

_I hate pink_. Tommy said to himself as he looked at the shirt. This wasn't what he was looking forward in facing. Sure, it looks great on Kim, but on him, it worried him a bit.

As the couple continued trying on several articles of clothing, time continued to tick. The gang waited patiently outside the store as the two tried on one last piece of clothing. Things could've been better without the bet, but it was just a bet – nothing permanent.

"I say Kim's going to win this," Emily said as she sipped her drink. She and Rocky were talking as they waited. "Who do you guys think will win?" she asked her friends as they all waited. Everyone gave their input. Every other person either said Kim or Tommy, but it was still undecided yet, since it was only the first day.

"Ugh, my stomach's growling," Rocky whined a little. The young man grumbled a little as his aching intestine was yearning for food. "I hope they hurry up or I'm going to combust." He laughed a little as he saw his friends come out of the dressing rooms.

After paying for their articles of clothing, it was time to head to the food court. Rocky danced with glee as he snapped more pictures of the couple as he dared not to embarrass them. Tommy chased after him in flip flops as he ran, chasing his friend down.

The rest of the gang laughed as Kim obliged herself with the random pictures. She tilted her baseball cap as she flipped it backwards as she walked around the mall, laughing and joking around with her friends.

Day one of the bet was now complete.

--

_Author Note 2: A crazy day at the mall, eh? What happens next on the second day? STAY TUNED! __**Please be kind and review.**_


	6. Day 2

_Author Note: Another chapter, enjoy! Also, to __nikkitan89__, you'll love this chapter. I included a little suggestion for Tommy in here. ;-)_

_Disclaimer: I own Mia Park_.

It was another crazy day for the bet. The second day was another challenge for Tommy and Kim. Life seemed interesting when people, especially their peers and teachers took notice of the interesting switch. In fact, to some, laughs and rumors were spread across the school, but that didn't faze them. It was only five more days until the bet was finally over.

Kimberly sat in her room that early morning as she wrote in her journal. She shook her head lightly as she began writing away vents and rants for that morning. She sighed softly as she looked over at the wardrobe that she picked out for the day. The colors she chose fitted her well, accordingly to her complexion. She looked at them again before writing.

"Well, I guess this has to do for today," she pondered to herself. The outfit she chose was a pair of dark-washed jeans and a green muscle shirt. Certainly, it seemed fitting on her, but she still wasn't into the whole 'grunge-rockstar look,' but whatever worked, she decided to wear it. "Hopefully, Tommy's wearing something interesting today, so I can get a laugh in." The petite brunette laughed a little as she sat back down at her desk.

_March 10_

_Today marks the second day of the bet. Things are going swell, or should I say pretty good? The other day was the most interesting day among the many. I dealt with seeing Tommy in a skirt. Lol. Imagine that will you – a pink top, a cute little skirt and flip flops, oh so cute. Gah, it makes me laugh with glee that Rocky and the guys are deciding to take pictures of this. Maybe I'll make a scrapbook out from it, we'll see._

_Today's only the second day – I'm ready. I don't know if Tommy is, but I'm so going to win this bet._

_Kim_

_**Knock…knock**_

Kimberly opened the door as three of her friends were at the door. She hugged them before letting them into her bedroom. The four girls started laughing and plotting more ideas into the bet. As each of them listened to the festivities that were in store, an email arrived into Kim's inbox.

**To: PnkGymnast(at)gmail(dot)com**

**From: BluWolf(at)yahoo(dot)com**

_**Kim,**_

_**Here are today's rules for today's bet. Today, you will still be still attending Auto shop for Tommy, whereas Tommy will be either in Art or Home Economics. The rules are simple. As you portray this today, take into mind that these are actual classes. I have contacted Mr. Devons and Ms. Mitchell on the change.**_

_**Enclosed is the schedule for today.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Billy**_

_**Attached: Day2.doc**_

"He can't be serious," Kat said as she raised her brow at her boyfriend's remark. As Kim clicked the attached document, she looked at it in wonderment. "Kim, I'm sorry that Billy's actually serious about this bet, but this is crazy." Kim nodded in agreement. This was already the second day and things were already going into full effect.

Meanwhile, at the Oliver's, Tommy was getting ready for day number two of the bet. He looked at his door which hung his pink dress and matching pumps. He gagged at the fact it wasn't what he wanted in mind, but whatever worked. The shoes were a bit gaudy in his opinion, which looked sore to any man's feet. He eventually tried them on as he embraced walking in them for the first time.

_I don't get it. Girls look like they have it easy. They all have to look good for us, but when it comes down to me, it looks painful._ Tommy said to himself. He wobbled in his bedroom, as he attempted to walk around in the most uncomfortable pairs of stiletto heels. To make it worse, he thought they'd be comfortable, when suddenly a knock came to his door.

He jumped out of the heels before answering the door. He only hoped that it wasn't one of his friends who continued coaxing on the bet. He slipped on a shirt as he darted down the stairs. _I hope it's not the guys. I'm already dreading what they're having in store for me,_ he said quietly. He opened the door as Adam's little sister Mia was at the door.

"Hey Mia," the young man said as he hugged his friend's sister. "What brings you here?" Mia showed him a silver-like box. She lifted it up as he gulped at what it could only mean.

Mia Park, fourteen, a freshman at Angel Grove high school and avid shopper. Like Kim, she loved the mall and hanging out with her friends, but today was different. She accompanied her older brother to his friend's house as she carried a big box.

"Oh no! You're not thinking what I'm thinking."

Mia giggled as she showed him the box. Adam was behind her as he looked over his sister's shoulder. She looked at her brother as she motioned him to sit down in a chair. Tommy raised his brow, looking at the mischievous young teen's plot.

Back at Kim's, the girls were awing and admiring Kim's grunge-rockstar wardrobe. It was the best she could do, since she tried looking at pictures that Tommy had in her album that emulated his taste in clothes.

"I like it Kim," Kat grinned as she looked at the look her friend was going for. "I'm sure Tommy will too." The two giggled as Aisha and Tanya looked at the e-mail Billy sent minuets before.

"Looks like we're going to win girls," the petite brunette smiled in excitement. The girls gave a nod as they looked at the time. School wasn't in-session till a few more hours since there was a teacher in-service, so they were plotting their next ideas to Billy via messenger.

**FroggiesPrincess:** Billy, send this to Tommy.

_**FroggiesPrincess would like to send you a file. (RE:Day2.doc)**_

**BluWolfman: **Alright, on my way with it Tanya.

As they continued talking, things continued brewing at the Oliver residence. Mia was enjoying her little makeover on Tommy as a shriek escaped him as he tried running away from her.

"Ahh c'mon Mia, not that!" he screamed as he ran away. Mia laughed a little as she dropped her foundation brush as she chased him around the house. Adam was sitting down toying with Tommy's Gameboy as he looked up.

"Alright, Mee I think Tommy's had enough makeup for today," her brother said with a little laugh. Mia nodded as she caught her breath. Tommy did as well as he attempted to look at himself in the mirror.

"It was worth a try," the young teen replied as she shrugged. Her older brother gave her a hug as she sat down.

The time now was nine-fifteen. If only Tommy could leave the house without being noticed with all the gobs of makeup on. He ran upstairs to his room and quickly changed as Adam and Mia waited for him. Although, a dress wasn't what he wanted, but it was only for half the day, so he gave it a whirl.

**9:55 A.M.**

The gang sat in their respective classrooms as their half day started. Kimberly sat in shop class as several young men started staring at her. She gave a smug as they all looked at her. She tried to hide her face from them, but it didn't help.

"Check out Oliver's babe, she's so hot looking like that," Keith hissed with delight as he circled around the young girl. Frustrated, Kim looked at him hotly. She glared at him as she read the book for class. "Man, every guy's dream to see her in this class." Again, Kim groaned. She dreaded the fact some guys never learned.

"Whoa, look at her bod in those clothes," Marcus snickered with Keith. "She looks so dang good." The young girl kept moving away from them as they sat in every seat next to her.

The two young men started following her around before class began as they started circling around her. Keith pulled Kim closer to him as he met her at the lips. Kim gulped as she looked at him. She made a face as she saw him staring at her brown eyes.

Marcus pulled her to him as he attempted the same routine. Kim, who was stuck in the middle tried to fight them off. She screamed as the two guys continue tugging back and forth at her arms.

"Let me go you loons," she screamed in pain, trying to release free. The two of them laughed as they continued tugging at her arms. "Let me go this instant." As she tried fighting them off, she pushed herself off the table, attempting to do a back flip.

"HEY!" a voice hollered out. "Leave her alone." The voice from the hallway came distinct as Kim saw who it was as she smiled.

"Who's going to stop us?" Keith said as he came to the guy's face. "_You?_" he hotly glared at him. The young man stepped forward, pulling Kim's arm.

"What is this, tug-of-Kim?"

"Ahem," another voice retorted as he was behind the other man. "Boys, I specifically told you two mind your work this instant or you'll be suspended from this class." The older man said as he crossed his arms.

Keith and Marcus gulped in fear. The two released Kim's wrists as they let her go. Kim fell into the man's arms as she looked up at him. He hugged her tightly.

"Thanks Skull," she smiled as she embraced him. Skull gave a nod as he tipped his hat her. He hugged her again as he smirked.

"No problem little lady," he responded. As he left the room, he gave her an assuring wink as Mr. Devons started class.

"And today class…" the man stated as he trailed off. The doors were shut closed as Skull left. He knew he left his friend in good hands.

Now, Tommy in Home Economics was a worry to all.

_Author Note No. 2: Uh-oh…Tommy in Home Ec? Stay tuned. __**Please be kind and review**_.


	7. Teacher's Pet

_Author Note: Thanks to those who constantly review, very much appreciated. Now, sit back and enjoy the next chapter of this humor fest._

_Disclaimer: I own __Miriama, Tiffani, and Larissa._

"Wow, check it out," one of the girls said as she gasped as she saw the infamous Tommy Oliver in their Home Economics class. The young girl was about sixteen or seventeen years of age as she looked at the dressy-clad man who was a few inches away from her. She nudged her friends as her eyes grew wide, "Look at him you guys." Her friends looked with her as they all watched in awe.

"Hi to you too Miriama," he spoke as he looked at her as he was sitting in a chair, waiting for the teacher to start her lecture, "Um, how are you?" Tommy looked at her worriedly as she continued staring at him.

Every girl crushed on Tommy Oliver. It was like he was heaven sent to their class that fateful day. There were several snickers and giggles as they stared at him. He gave a little smile as he looked at them as they began to squeal. However, if it crossed over to Kim, who would eventually find out, she'd give the girls a piece of her mind.

The girls scattered across the classroom as they watched Tommy wear an apron. He shuddered first at the thought. The apron was of course, _pink_ but it had some hints of white in it, but that didn't faze him. He sighed as he put it on. Shortly after, he went to retrieve his ingredients he needed for that day.

"Good morning class," the teacher said as she walked around. The woman was in her early forties, about short in stature, but was tough as a doorknob. "Girls, I mean girls and Tommy. I mean, class." The woman blinked twice as she saw someone unfamiliar to her classroom. As she paced around, she discussed the day's recipe.

Tiffani, Anna, and Larissa all listened attentively as they took out their ingredients. Obeying, they followed the instructions on how to make a simple quiche. They watched as the teacher instructed all of them. Tommy, on the other hand, was still trying to figure out the measurements, but with Miriama's help, he was able to get things done, or so he thought.

He measured the ingredients carefully. Each was given on the recipe sheet that sat on the table. Like all good beginner chefs, he began to take control of his own cooking. In fact, this surprised him since his first two days had been giving him trouble. But, this truly stood out as a first in Tommy.

"Ugh," a slight groan was heard in the classroom, "I don't believe my quiche didn't turn out so well." Larissa huffed as she took out her quiche from the oven. She pondered what she did, as she examined the dish she had made.

"Don't worry," Tiffani consoled her friend as she looked at the dish as well. "Maybe we're doing something wrong." The two girls sighed as they looked over at Tommy and his cooking partner as they looked on.

As a team, Miriama and Tommy were getting things done. One instructed the other in mixing, whereas the other retrieved ingredients that were needed. With each other's help, they completed the dish within minutes.

Minutes went by as everyone was completing their dishes. Every other person within the classroom seemed to have a problem, but Tommy's little kitchen. He and his partner continued to smile with happiness as things were going right for them, especially for Tommy. As minutes dwindled down, they still had enough time to clean up and handle their dish before submitting it to the teacher before the end of the class period.

Their classmates continued to look on in envy. All things were centered on Tommy and his partner. Girls became more jealous and started giving hotly glares, but it wasn't their fault they were having a great day.

**11:15 A.M.**

"Whew," Tommy said in exhaust as he sat down, resting himself from cooking. "Well, this was fun." His cooking partner nodded as they both rested up before submitting their dish to the teacher.

As they waited, Tommy took notice of a loose screw on the door hinge of the oven. He raised his brow as he saw it latching off from the edge. He had to think quickly. Submission for their dish was at eleven-forty-five and he had thirty minutes to fix the problem.

_Tommy, think. What are you going to do?_ He thought to himself as he thought up a way to fix it before Ms. Mitchell returned or else, a letter grade would drop from his class or so he was told. Miriama looked at her friend in wonderment. It was a loose hinge, what could she do? According to the other girls, it's been like that for the past few weeks already.

Instructing the girls he asked for something like a pin or something. Thinking quickly, one of the girls handed him a bobby pin. As he held it in between his teeth, he immediately thought up a way of fixing it.

"She's coming," Larissa said as she saw the teacher walking up the halls. Tommy mentally gulped as he tried to hurry the best he could with fixing the loose screw. "Hurry Tommy." He nodded as he took the pin from his mouth, trying to fix the screw.

The teacher looked at Tommy as she tapped her foot lightly at his presence. He looked at her in fear of what could happen. But, this could mean only one thing. He hesitantly gave a look at the teacher who waited for him.

"What on earth as happened here?" she asked in wonderment. The girls started giving answers and responses to what exactly didn't happen as they covered for Tommy. "Well, did you all complete the assignment?" The girls nodded in fear as the young man stood tall next to them.

As she walked around, she began sampling the dishes. Some were appealing to the taste, whereas she gagged at the sight of the how many ingredients were put in. Now, she was up to Tommy and Miriama's. She took a little scoop of their dish as the two looked at each other in wonderment. Worriedly, they began to wonder if their dish was 'good enough' to pass for the day.

The two gulped as the continued looking at each other and then at their peers, who looked at them. Their peers not only gave them some stares but wonderment also. Mitchell wasn't a soft person, but her soft nature did show through that day.

"Ms. Mitchell?" Larissa questioned her teacher. "Is everything alright?" The teacher sighed as she gave a nod. A gasp came from the girls as they looked at her. As she wrote up notes on the dish, she handed Tommy and Miriama their grade.

Miriama gasped as she saw their grade. She embraced Tommy as he hugged her in a friendly manner.

_Oliver, Tommy & Randall, __Miriama : __**A**_

_Very exquisite dish that defies all great tastes, but no problems were shown._

_And, thank you Mr. Oliver for repairing the broken hinge on the oven. It's been a problem since the last class. Thank you again._

Maybe Tommy was the teacher's pet after all.


	8. The Eve of Day 3

_Author Note: Thanks again to those who review. I have personally emailed you all comments back on your reviews. Here's another chapter for everyone's liking or loving. _

_This takes place the evening before day three. _

As evening fell, the sky was dark and full of stars. Tommy and Kimberly were sitting on Kim's porch, wearing normal clothes for once. The two sat on Kim's porch, laughing and joking around as they laughed about the first two days. As they sat around, they reminisced about everything from classes to an interesting day surrounded by their peers and friends.

The couple was enjoying each other's company as the two shared an ice cream sundae Kim had made for them before, sitting outside. She joking slathered her boyfriend's nose with ice cream as she giggled. Tommy smirked as he looked at his girlfriend. In revenge, he got her back as a shriek escaped her.

"I can't believe you just did that," she laughed as she felt the sticky goo on her face. Tommy uncontrollably laughed as he kissed her cheek lovingly. "Oh what am I going to do with you Tommy Oliver?" He shook his head at her as he kissed her cheek again.

"Maybe this?" Tommy said as he kissed her softly. Kimberly pulled away as she looked at him. "Why don't we watch a movie tonight? This'll ease us off from the bet." Kim nodded as she picked up their remaining trash from their ice cream frenzy.

As the two walked in, Tommy sat in front of Kim's laptop that her step-father owned. He propped it open as he dabbled onto the web. He logged onto his email account as he waited for Kim to pick a movie.

Kimberly was going through her video collection as she sorted through the movie she wanted her and her boyfriend to watch, when her email inbox alerted her. She sighed as she placed the movie onto her desk.

**To: PnkGymnast(at)gmail(dot)com**

**From: BluWolf(at)yahoo(dot)com**

**Subject: Day 3**

"Billy, I swear you're always doing something for us," she shook her head in a slight giggle; "I hope this isn't what I think it is." The young girl clicked her inbox as she read the e-mail:

_**Hey Kim,**_

_**I know you're all hating that Kat and I are making the rules for the bet, but I just wanted to say that tomorrow's task is based on.**_

_**Day 3: Juice Bar **_

_**Martial Arts class**_

_**Session 1 – Beginners (4:15-5:45p.m.)**_

_**Session 2 – Intermediates (6:20-7:15p.m.)**_

_**Adam and Rocky will be there to help you. Your attire will be with Aisha tomorrow afternoon for pickup.**_

_**Your friends,**_

_**Billy and Kat**_

_**P.S. Tommy will be getting his schedule for day four later on this week.**_

_Great,_ Kim thought to herself. _This is one interesting work out that I'm going to get in. I just hope the guys are helpful with this._

"Beautiful!" Tommy hollered from the stairs. "Ready for the movie?" Kim sighed as she printed out the email. She placed it down on her desk. She only hoped that her class would be an easy one since her two of her friends would be helping her.

She sighed as she walked down the stairs. Plopping herself down onto the couch, she rested her head on her boyfriend's shoulder as they enjoyed their evening.


	9. Sensei Kim

_Author Note: Thanks again to the many reviews that I have received this weekend. Here's another chapter to enjoy._

The following day consisted of classes and the third day of the bet. As Kimberly and Tommy were still in their so-called respective classes, it was Kim's first day of her challenge on the bet. In replacement of Tommy, the young gymnast was to portray as a karate instructor with two of her friends Rocky DeSantos and Adam Park that afternoon.

As Kimberly arrived to the Juice Bar, Rocky and Adam were stretching and preparing for their first beginner's lesson with their friend. Her friends Kat, Tanya, and Aisha were sitting at the tables as they watched them in action. Giggles were all around as Tanya and Aisha fixated their eyes on their boyfriends.

The two boys waved as they continued stretching. The petite gymnast, now karate instructor entered the Bar. She looked for her friends as they were all watching the others from afar. Aisha and Tanya greeted their friend as they met up with her part way into the gym area of the Bar.

"Hey girl, ready for today?" Aisha asked her friend as she handed her the folded up karate uniform. Kimberly nodded a little as she looked at it. Apparently, to her, girls and karate gees weren't a fashion statement, but whatever worked.

"C'mon Kim, cheer up," her other friend assured her. Kim smirked as she unfolded the uniform. It was quite big, but she knew it was only for temporary purposes. She hugged her two friends as she left to go change.

"I hope she's alright with it. After all, Roc and Adam are there to help her."

Tanya agreed. However, this was the first time Kim was handling something Tommy enjoyed and had been doing since he was a young child, but this time it was different – much different.

Class began promptly at four-fifteen. With many students scurrying into the gym, Rocky and Adam stood in between Kim as the beginner's class began. Many of Tommy's students looked at the young girl who stood before them. They weren't sure how to take, but things would be explained.

"Good afternoon class," Rocky said as he welcomed the students. The students replied back to their Sensei as they all bowed. Kim stood like a soldier after bowing, a bit stiff, but managed to emulate what her friend was doing. "This is your substitute Sensei for today, Sensei Hart. Please bow in gratitude to her."

The students in the beginners' class ranged from the age of six to about twelve. They were an active bunch, but how would Kim manage teaching them. She had some martial arts training, but she couldn't imagine teaching a class of twenty students with two of her close friends.

Katherine recorded the lesson as Kim threw a joking darting glare at her friend. The two laughed as class began. Rocky and Adam assisted Kim throughout the lesson. Every punch, every kick, and every block she demonstrated with their help. Without them, she would lose her patience. Luckily, she regained her composure as she followed their lead.

With a steady pace, the students obeyed and followed everything their guest Sensei did. Some of the girls liked it. They felt comfortable with another girl teaching them. In demonstration, Kim walked around, assisting her students. The two young men smiled in assurance Kim was doing a great job.

Tommy was in the far corner of the gym, continuing to watch. He was amazed on how his girlfriend was handling the situation. To his surprise, all listened and continued on with their kata.

"SENSEI!" one of his students said as he spotted him. Tommy waved from a distance. He was sipping his drink with some friends as he watched them prepare for their next routine. "We miss you." The young karate instructor nodded in assurance, but he knew his young students could learn a lot from his girlfriend.

Shortly after class, the young student greeted his teacher with a bow. The young man bowed back as he saw his girlfriend walk up to him. He wrapped his arms around her as he started talking. The three started chatting as Rocky and Adam rested. Truly, the beginners' class was always a workout.

"What did you think of class Clyde?" the petite girl asked her student, in wonderment.

"It was cool! You're a great teacher Sensei Hart," the young boy replied as he sipped his water from its bottle. Kim nodded as she gave the young boy a hug before he saw his parent waiting for him. "Sensei, you should teach with her. She's awesome!"

Tommy and Kim laughed as other students approached her. They all complimented as the substitute instructor was embraced by many. She gave a soft smile as she looked up at the man who was serious about his sport.

"Kim, ready for the intermediates?" Adam asked her friend as he sipped his water as he dried himself off. Kim nodded as she was handed her pink towel. "Good 'cause Rocky's going to help you."

Rocky gulped a little as he was feeling abandoned by his best friend on the next lesson. Adam had the experts that same hour, but would check back with his two friends.

"Don't worry Roc, just take it easy with her," his friend assured. Rocky gave a nod and continued drinking his water.

"If you're stuck Beautiful, I'll motion some routines," her pink dressed boyfriend smirked.

In gratitude, she smiled. Things were going right for her so far, but it was only her day focused on her. Tommy was to receive his assignment the following day.


	10. Day 3 continued

_Author Note: So, Kim receives an e-mail from Billy about her task and excels in instructing Tommy's martial arts class, but what does this young man have in store for his best friend? Read on and find out!_

_Disclaimer: I own Lana Sandstrom._

_This continues on from chapter nine._

"What did you think of the class Kimberly?" One of the parents asked the petite brunette as she turned to the young woman who had little experience in teaching martial arts. She gave a warm smile as she spoke to the girl. "I think it was great that you did your best. My kids really liked it." Again, Kim nodded.

During the meantime, as Kimberly continued talking to her students and their parents, Tommy was sitting with his friends at the table. He was drinking some juice as he was enjoying his conversation with Billy and his girlfriend Kat. The three were still in laughs how Tommy dressed to go to the Juice Bar.

The young man managed to wear a pair of pink sweatpants and a white tank, which remained his sanity as a guy. However, he had a pink bandana to match. The two laughed a little as he tried his best to work with the colors. This wasn't like Tommy to not to wear pink, but he had to.

"I still say we're going to win this Tommy," Billy said as he drank his drink. Tommy nodded in agreement with his friend. On the other hand, Kat believed the girls still had this in the bag. "Who would've thought you could pull this off so well." His friend laughed as he looked over at his girlfriend.

"I say us girls are going to win no matter what," his friend said in a glance at Kim, who continued talking to her students with Rocky and Adam.

As the three continued, a familiar face came into the Juice Bar. She was about five-foot-two, in sweats and had the emblem of a gymnast on the back of her jacket. This could mean one thing.

Lana, a friend of Kim's stopped by as she greeted her friend. The two girls squealed with delight as they hugged each other. Kim exchanged a few ideas as she escorted her friend to the corner of the room as they talked. Tommy scratched his head in wonderment as he wanted to know what was going on.

The two were chatting and laughing at their mischievous plan as a folder was placed in between them. The folder contained a schedule of some sort, but it wasn't any other schedule, but Kimberly's gymnastics schedule.

It was noted her schedule consisted of a forty-five minute work out with Coach Nelson which included running laps as well as a bit of cardio before she headed into a few hours of working at her craft.

"I like that idea Lan," the petite brunette smiled. Her friend agreed as she handed her the revised schedule. The two laughed as they looked over at Tommy who was oblivious on what was going on.

**Oliver, Tommy**

**7:15-7:35AM – **Morning run with Coach Nelson

Arrive at 6AM

**7:55 AM – **Cardio workout

**8:30AM –** Discuss training for the day

**9:15-10:15AM –** Gymnastics training

_Working on form and balance on beam_

**10:30AM **Break

**10:45-11:00AM **– Gymnastics training

_Working on floor exercise_

**11:15AM** Break

**11:30-11:45 AM** – Gymnastics training

**12:00PM **Lunch

"I seriously think you're going to win this Kimmers," her friend grinned innocently as they looked at the schedule again. A grin entered Kim as she gave a stare at Tommy.

"Of course, a bet's a bet right."

The girls giggled innocently as they watched Tommy in his pink sweatpants and white top prance around, imitating several joking routines.

_After all, a bet's a bet – or is it?_


	11. Gymnast Tommy

_Author Note: Once again, thanks to all who reviewed – much appreciated!_

_Disclaimer: I own Coach Nelson, Lana, and Marisol. The concept of Goldman's Gym belongs to me as well._

Morning finally came into play for the fourth day of the bet. Tommy stirred in his slumber as he disregarded his alarm clock on the first sound of the buzzer. He gently tapped it as he drifted back to sleep. He only hoped the bet would be over soon. However, with the planned day, he wasn't sure how he'd handle the craziness.

The schedule sat on his desk as he continued to sleep. The fan began to whir in his room as the heated morning began treacherous for a young man like him to get sleep. He tossed and turned as he dreamt soundly. Suddenly, the schedule flew off of his desk as he continued dreaming.

**6:15AM**

_**Beep…Beep…Beep**_

Tommy's sleep eyes sat up as he stretched. It was another day, but another crazy morning. The sound of his alarm finally sounded as the radio played its songs for that day. He yawned as he got up, preparing for another long day.

_I just hope this gymnastics thing goes well,_ he said to himself. _I hope no one distracts me too; that's one thing I'll hate_. The young man yawned again as he entered into his bathroom, preparing for his morning shower.

As he got into the shower, his relaxed himself before a grueling day at the gym. In his heart he knew that he still had hoped to win the bet. After a quick wash, he dried himself up as he prepared for the day.

With his clothes laid out (grey sweats, white sneaks, and pink shirt), he couldn't wait to see what was in store for him. Lacing up his sneakers, he prepared for his morning jog.

"Where is he?" Lana questioned her coach as she looked at the time. The time officially read **seven-twenty-five**. Lana and her teammate Marisol waited with Coach Nelson as time ticked slowly on the clock of the gym. "I hope he hasn't forgotten."

Coach Nelson nodded as she waited a little more for Tommy and his arrival. The three waited as Lana paced around. Though, the infamous Tommy Oliver never fails – he's always late.

Back at home, Tommy was in a frantic. After a quick tie of his shoes, he started looking for the schedule that he placed on his desk the night before. He began searching high and low for it as he began tearing up his room apart.

_**Riiiiiing**_

"Not now," he mumbled under as his breath as he began searching for the sheet of paper. As the machine picked up, he heard two familiar voices. Adam and Rocky were on the other line, hoping their friend would pick up. "Hello?"

"Hey man, ready for the gym?" Rocky asked his friend as he heard his friend's panicked voice on the phone, "Tommy?" He looked at Adam in wonderment.

"Yeah, I'm ready, but I can't seem to find my schedule that Kim sent."

"I think Kim sent me a forward about it on e-mail, but I'll print out a copy."

"Thanks man, I don't know what I'd do without your help."

Adam nodded as he clicked open his file on his computer. He sifted through the email as he found the e-mail that was sent. As he began to print it out, the clock was ticking time slowly away.

"Roc and I will be there in a few," his friend assured him as he clicked off the phone.

**7:45AM**

**Goldman's Gymnastics**

"He's really late," Marisol said as she looked at the clock again as she began stretching out her arms again before her run. "He didn't get lost did he?" Lana shrugged as she stretched as well. Coach Nelson looked at her watch before tagging the phone lines on wondering where her student was.

"You girls go start on your run, I'm going to see where this Tommy is," Coach Nelson said as she went into her office. The two girls looked at each other in a fright. They knew Coach Nelson was nice, but her niceness was soon fading away.

It was now eight-ten in the morning. Adam and Rocky honked from the outside as Tommy scurried down the stairs with his red bag and towel. He grabbed his water from the refrigerator as he locked the door as he got into Rocky's jeep.

Rocky sped off to the gym as fast as he could. Time continued to tick by as he only hoped and prayed that his friend would make it in safely. As he drove, Tommy placed his hair into a white bandana, preparing for the grueling run he might have to do for his tardiness.

"Coach!" one of the girls shouted from across the room as she saw Coach Nelson exit her office. The older woman raised her brow as she looked at the time, with the sheet of paper in her hand. "Tommy Oliver's here and I think he brought company with him."

"I see that. Girls, please be sure you run for fifteen minutes around the gym at a steady pace."

The girls nodded as they obeyed their instructor for that day. They began their jog as they ran around the big gymnasium. It was timed for fifteen minutes. Tommy arrived as he tried to reason with the older woman.

"I apologize ma'am for my tardiness. I had misplaced my schedule and you see, my two friends here wanted to help me find it."

"Mr. Oliver, you're not only late, but you will be running double the amount with the beginner gymnasts."

Tommy stood frozen. He was _late_? It was only eight-twenty, or so he thought. The clock officially read _eight-forty_. He gulped as he saw the time and the haughty look of his trainer. He hesitated a little as he dragged his two friends with him to run. The two other young men ran with him as they couldn't believe what was happening.

Side-by-side the three ran. Coach Nelson was behind them, continuing to be strict than ever. According to Kim, she wasn't that strict, but the assumption was you were to be on her good side to get things done.

Sweat beads began to roll down Tommy's forehead as it soaked up from his bandana. He started jogging continuously till the time was up. His friends were behind him, attempting to catch their breaths.

Shortly after with the running, the beginning gymnasts were worn out and drained from the run. As they all sat down, cooling themselves off, each were either drying themselves off or drinking from their water bottles.

The day finally began with an introduction from Coach Nelson. She began walking around, talking about how she coached for many years in gymnastics and hopes that she could find a team with the right capabilities that would make into the Pan Global trials

in 1997. Eventually, she began the first thing on the list which was training. There were about twenty gymnasts sitting around as she divided them into teams. Rocky and Adam sat to the side as they watched their friend.

"When you hear your name and your teammates," she instructed as she showed them where they'd be for the day. "Tommy, Lana, and Marisol, you will be team one with the others." Both girls nodded as Tommy looked worriedly on what may happen in the next few hours.

Rocky and Adam sat on the bleachers as the first order of business was given. It was noted on the other side of the gym Tommy would be working on the form of gymnastics. The form was to show gracefulness to any gymnast that was showing their routine. His two friends nudged each other as they started watching their friend.

"Check out Princess Tommy," Adam chuckled as he saw his friend work on his form and balance. "Look at me." He laughed as he pranced around the floor. Rocky laughed with him as the two started mimicking the routine. Their friend groaned at the sight of his two friends impersonating him.

"There you go Tommy," Marisol said as she demonstrated to him a simple landing. She showed with her hands it was all about motion and how the body would follow as it showed balance. "Now, you try."

Tommy attempted a simple balance routine on the beam. With Marisol and Lana there to spot him, he managed to walk onto the elongated beam as he walked onto it carefully with poise and in a careful manner. The girls nodded in satisfaction as the young man attempted to make it across.

"Careful Princess," Rocky joked as Tommy walked across the beam. Tommy groaned at his friend as he walked off it carefully, trying not to slip or fall. "We don't want you to break a nail."

"Just wait till we're done Rocko," his friend warned him in a frustrated look with him, he darted a joking glare.

"How many of these would I have to do?"

"We do these almost half the day, but for you, how's bout five?" Marisol said with a smile as she looked at him. Tommy agreed as he took his last walk over on the beam.

Pictures were snapped as Tommy looked at his friend. Rocky took out his camera as he snapped pictures of Tommy's day. Although it was good to remember this day by, but Tommy still didn't approve it all of pictures being taken as he was on the balance beam.

While pictures were snapped, Kimberly arrived at the gym. She was wearing a pair of khaki shorts and a green top. She was blowing bubbles with her gum as her teammates all ran over to her. Coach Nelson greeted the young gymnast as she hugged her.

"How's Tommy doing?" she inquired, looking at her boyfriend who was on the beam practicing his balance.

"He's doing well, but he was late this morning." Coach Nelson hinted as she never knew that Tommy was a late comer. Kimberly nodded as she knew that he was always like that since day one. "Now, he's working on the beam with Marisol and Lana. He'll be fine, unless you want to later coach him on the floor exercises."

"Coach, I wouldn't impose. It wouldn't be fair, but if you insist."

The two smiled as they looked over at Tommy continuing to practice. He gave a smile as she winked back at him. And as the day continued, Kim eventually did help Tommy. She showed him some things she does at gymnastics, which was a tough task since it would involve all day. In the long run, in revenge, she even got Rocky and Adam to do some gymnastics in a rebuttal in teasing their friend in the gym.

"Serves you two right," Kim giggled as she watched them.

"But, Kim we didn't mean to," Rocky pleaded as he somersaulted onto the pile of cushions in the gym.

"Yeah, we didn't mean to," Adam pouted as he gave her friend a hug.

The gang laughed as the day went on in the gym.

_After all, who said you can't help a friend?_


	12. Too Serious

_Author Note: Thanks all for the reviews, very much appreciated. Enjoy the next chapter._

The following day at the Juice Bar was normal. Everyone was hanging out just enjoying an off day from classes as Jason, and Tommy were working out by the weight room. Kimberly, Kat, and Tanya were with Aisha as the girls began gossiping about the bet.

The day started out as planned that Kim and Tommy were still under the bet. The bet was going well. At this point, it was hard to determine who was actually either winning or losing. In fact, no one spoke about it, until a few hours into the day.

"I can't wait to see who wins this," Jason said as he lifted his weight over his head. The boys agreed as they continued. They all looked over at Tommy as he continued wearing the signature color of pink. "I hope they don't do anymore crazy stuff to make this bet even worse." The boys laughed as they looked at their friend.

Tommy was dressed in pink sweats, while adorning a pink bandana over his forehead. As he continued lifting weights, Rocky and Adam caught up with them on the latest gossip. The girls were all in the Juice Bar, laughing and giggling as their so-called masterful plan continued to unfold.

The girls sat around in two tables as they began writing up ideas to exchange with the others. It was Kat's birthday coming up and they thought up a masterful plan that would work.

Billy, on the other hand, was eavesdropping with Adam and Rocky. The three shook their heads on the bet. However, they all ran back to tell their fearless leader on what would happen. Eventually, their plot was ready to be used.

"You know, it's my birthday weekend coming up," the tall blonde mentioned as she handed out her party invitations. The girls all smiled as they looked at the young girl who all gave a grin. "And it's quite possible if we use this into the bet." They all listened as they all whispered little secrets that may work on the next several days.

"I like that idea!" Kim squealed with delight as she heard the idea. She was wearing a pair of jeans with a red top, with a baseball cap, flipped back as it showed her brown eyes. A smile escaped her face as she looked at her friends. "You know, the saying revenge is sweet. I say that we get all the guys on this."

With the sudden laughter and giggles that were heard through the two tables, the three boys looked at each other as they gulped. In worry, they all returned to Tommy, who was still working out. They whispered into his ear as they heard what they thought they heard.

They all shook their heads in wonderment of what may happen if this caused Tommy to either win or lose the bet. They all huddled around, also plotting their next move on the girls, including Kimberly.

Even though it may sound too serious for the bet, it either way was still in full effect who would win this. Eventually, a plan was set for both sides as they all prepared for another three days.

"Now, if only they agree to this," Tanya giggled as she looked over at her boyfriend. The girls looked at their other friends as they entered into the Juice Bar. "I just hope we have enough film or video for this." The girls nodded as they saw the boys come up from a grueling workout.

"Agree to what?" Jason said as he looked at his girlfriend and her friends. The girls giggled as they looked up with angelic smiles written across their faces. "Girls?"

"My birthday's coming up Jase and the girls and I were wondering if…" Kat said as she trailed off looking at the invitations before handing her boyfriend one. "Well, this bet's now going to be interesting. Take it away Tanya." Tanya groaned lightly with a laugh.

"Well, this involves Tommy and also all of you," the young girl replied with a smug.

The boys looked at each other in wonderment. The uncertainties began to worry Tommy. It almost felt like this bet wasn't ever going to end. By the look of it, he listened with the rest of them.

While picking up drinks for him and his friends, he took a sip before any of the girls could continue. Aisha stepped up as she continued with the plan.

"Well, we've all decided that Tommy should go with Lana and Marisol tomorrow to the spa," the girl replied. Before Tommy could swallow his drink, a sudden spew of juice came out of his mouth.

"Spa?" he inquired looking at his friends, then looked at Kimberly. "You girls certainly are too serious with this bet." The boys agreed with him as the girls grinned.

"Who said this had to be serious?" Kim smiled innocently. Tommy rolled his eyes a little, while looking at what was in store. "Don't worry, we'll be there."

"Great, just as long as I don't wind up getting a facial or those things you girls like to do."

The gang laughed as they enjoyed their afternoon. Three more days till the bet was over and everything would be back to normal.

_Author Note 2: Will Tommy survive and what does he have planned to get his 'revenge' on Kim on the bet? Stay tuned! _


	13. Day 5

_Author Note: Again, thanks to those who are enjoying this story, and to those who are new, now, a new chapter unfolds. Kim has invited Tommy to the spa, will anything happen?_

_Disclaimer: I own Spa and More and its employees._

The following afternoon, Kimberly invited several friends with her to the spa getaway. Course, Tommy was invited. It was Kim's idea to break the ice for the bet. It was the fourth day. With hopes of either one of them to win the bet, it was only a matter of time that was actually in the lead.

They arrived at Spa and More that early afternoon. The busy workers at the spa were all scattered across the building as they tended to their customers. Kimberly and her friends from gymnastics, as well as Kat, Tanya, and Aisha were also in company as the girls waited for Tommy. He was parking the car as he hid himself from his friends, who may be spying on him that day.

As they entered, the soft sounds of music started to play as they walked up to the receptionist desk. Kimberly signed in herself, as did her friends. It was only the matter of time what the girls wanted done. Tommy, on the other hand, was hesitant on what to expect.

"Kimberly Hart and company," the muscular man said as he came up from one of the massage rooms. Kimberly raised her hand as she followed the man. The girls giggled as they followed. "Hi, Kim – what can I do for you today, a massage, body wrap?"

Rocky and Tommy followed. The two were hesitant at the place. According to some, guys do like massages and all that, but this was the first for the both of them. Time only would tell.

The two boys were in robes, as they waited for their masseuse to arrive. In that instant, a tall woman arrived to get the two. She was fairly tall, about five-foot-six inches, with dark chestnut hair with ocean blue eyes. Tommy's eyes looked at her as he tried to introduce himself.

"Tommy, I don't know about this," Rocky whined as he looked at his friend. Tommy laughed a little as he and his friend were sent into the next room. "I mean, this is all girly stuff."

"Well, its part of the bet, we'll have to just give it a try. Besides, the girls might like it more than us."

The boy nodded as he felt a slight tug from another masseuse. A yelp came from the two of them as the door closed. The day seemed to go well as everyone tried to enjoy a day at the spa. Everyone was placed in twos into separate rooms.

Kimberly was relaxing as she was given body massage. Her body was tense from a long grueling week at school, as well as the karate classes that seemingly wore her out. She and Aisha were next to each other, chatting and laughing.

"You're a bit tense today, Ms. Hart. Is everything alright?" her masseuse asked her as he massaged her back lightly.

"Well, it has been alright week," the girl replied as she closed her eyes.

"Girl, rough week? Hello, you and your boyfriend have decided to switch places – and so far it isn't a cup of tea to him," her friend reminded her.

"Oh really?"

The man asked as she rubbed some oil on his hands as he rubbed it into her friend's back. Kimberly sighed as she admittedly stated there was a bet going on with her and Tommy. But, the little known fact that Tommy was constantly picked on throughout the whole thing, whereas she had it easy.

In the next room, Tommy and Rocky were getting their massage in. Several heating stones were placed onto their backs as they tried easing their troubles away from school. Thankfully, the bet was almost over and things would be back to normal.

Rocky was next to his friend. He was snoring loudly as he fell asleep to the warmness of the massage. Figured, he was enjoying it more than his friend who felt the crackling of his back from his grueling gymnastics routine Kim's friends placed him on.

"Pssssst…" Tommy whispered as he looked at his friend who was next to him. It was too bad Rocky was half awake or asleep, he looked over at his friend. "You think the girls like this more than us?"

"I don't know, I think I like it myself," his friend replied as he felt the body mud placed on his bare back, then eventually wrapped up like a mummy for protection. He two cucumber slices over his eyes. "I wonder what these are for." Tommy laughed as he watched his friend eat one.

"You nut head, that's for your eyes or so they say."

The two laughed as Rocky was snacking on the padding for his eyes.

Meanwhile, the girls were headed to the sauna as they relaxed in the heated room. It was hot to the touch as they lowered the temperature down as it felt like it was like an oven to their surprise, but it was a sweaty job.

The girls sat in there as Kim and Aisha turned to Kim's friend Lana who was enjoying every moment of it. After all, to them, it was a day of relaxation, whereas it could just be an ordinary day.

"You guys, do you think we'll win this?" Kim questioned her friends. Her friends nodded as they gave her an approval. "Hopefully we can." She smiled as she hugged her friends.

Moments into their hug frenzy, their masseuse Fredrick knocked on the door, escorting them to their next room of the spa. The girls were once again separated as two by two were sent to different rooms.

Kimberly laid flat on the massage bed as Fredrick began with her body wrap. The cold goo was placed all over body as it was slathered on. It stiffened as she relaxed. However, a sudden urge left the young gymnast worried.

"Um, Fredrick, I know this is sudden, but I have to use the bathroom," she muttered in worry. Aisha and Lana laughed a little as they heard her friend. "It's funny you guys."

Kim pouted as she was already feeling she had to use the women's bathroom. She only hoped that the day at the spa would be over soon.


	14. Kim's Diary

_Author Note: This next chapter entails a diary entry of a bit summarization of the days of the bet. Also, it'll give insight on what be of what's in store for chapter 15, which maybe may lead to a double chapter this evening? We'll see. Enjoy. _

Dear Diary,

Where do I begin with this bet? Everything is going great so far. The first few days were crazy. From changes in class schedules to just about crazy mayhem in auto shop still makes me cringe.

The first day was the worst. Billy had told me that we (Tommy and I) were to trade off classes. Meaning, he'd be in Home Economics and I'd be in Auto shop, so fun. NOT. Reluctantly, I'm in a room full of Tommy's crazy guy classmates (some are cute), but some really don't know how to control themselves. Thankfully for Skull in every way, since he saved me from it.

The next few days were interesting. I was placed in Tommy's karate classes at the gym. Let me tell you, it's a workout. However, I wasn't alone. I had Rocky and Adam to help me. Every girl needs great friends, right? Right. So, anyways, from what Lana told me, Tommy had a blast at gymnastics. All I heard was he was doing back flips on the trampoline, as well as work on his form on the beam. Tehe! What a goof.

Oh, let me not get started with the spa. It was fun. Okay, fun isn't the word when you have your boyfriend and his friend acting like clowns in the Jacuzzi. –rolls eyes-

Anyways, these next few days, I hope will be better. Katherine has invited us over for her birthday celebration at her house to ring in her seventeenth birthday. This'll be so much fun. From what I heard from Tanya who heard from Adam and Aisha that the bet ends that night, or so what I'm told.

Tomorrow into the next few days, swim suit shopping. Hopefully, I can find something cute. Knowing some of my gal pals, we'll find something for the guys. –snicker, giggle-

Catch ya on the flipside,

Kim


	15. Me and Swimsuit, pt 1

_Author Note: As promised, here's chapter 15:) This is part one of __**Me and Swimsuit**__**Please read and review**_.

The weekend finally came as Kat's birthday party was on the countdown. She was turning officially seventeen. Her party consisted of close family and friends were invited into her home. It had been a while, since Mr. Hillard allowed anyone to visit and with renovations to the home would definitely add a nice touch to ring in Kat's birthday at the house.

Anticipating for her party to come, she and several friends were at the mall, as they tried on some outfits for the big party. She, Kimberly, Aisha, and Tanya were at one store as they browsed through outfits.

"What about this one you guys?" Kat said as she lifted up a pink dress with thin spaghetti straps. The girls gave a nod as Kat went to try it on. Kimberly was looking for her swimsuit to wear to the after party. "Oh, I like that Kim."

Her friend smiled as she looked at the one-piece pink-white number that wasn't too revealing for a young girl her age. She looked at it and gave a sigh. She walked into the dressing room as she tried it on. Meanwhile, the others which included Tommy, Rocky, and Adam were at the sporting goods store. Jason came shortly after as the three were joking around.

Jason teased his best friend as he modeled a pair of swim trunks that were finally back to his normal civilian colors, other than the fancy pink his girlfriend wore. The boys laughed as they looked at it.

"Just be glad its not pink bro," his friend laughed as he pointed at the Hawaiian flower inspired pair.

"Don't remind me," his best friend laughed at the sight of seeing some colors that were meant not to be said.

Rocky and Adam were by the racks as they started writing up Tommy's ideas to get the girls back from earlier in the week from the bet. Only they would know as _judges_ who would win. So far, according to them, it was a fierce fight. Everything was tallied but also monitored until the end of the bet. Eventually, the winner would be revealed at Kat's after party.

The two laughed as they made notes in a notebook for Tommy as he tried on several other articles of clothing. It wasn't long till the party would kick off. Back at the other store where the girls were, another plan rose for the girls to get their next fix on the bet.

"What if the guys were to dress in swimsuits?" Aisha joked as she was trying on her clothes. A sudden burst of laughter was heard from her friends as they heard their friend say that. "What'cha guys think?"

"Haven't we tortured Tommy enough?" Tanya laughed a little as she tried on a shirt that she was looking at in the mirror. The girls laughed again as they remember seeing in a dress to shorts during the school week and its latest – pink sweats. It had everyone laughing at the thought. "Well…"

"Aw, c'mon Tan," her Australian friend said with a smirk. She could only think up a few ideas, but if the idea would work, it would be a perfect way to end the bet. "Where's your sense of humor in this? We want Kim to win, don't we?"

"I can see him in a pink bikini top," the petite brunette laughed from her changing room.

The girls laughed as they changed back into their normal clothing. It was only a few days left and the girls still had plans to continue their quest. The boys on the other hand, still were still hopeful.

"You know, I just thought up something," Adam said with a sly smile. The boys all listened as they huddled around as they began their plot. "Maybe the girls want us to think Tommy lost."

"Good point," his friend pointed out. The guys all listened attentively to the scenario. Also, in a huddle the boys planned their revenge. This was going to be eventful after all.


	16. Me and Swimsuit pt 2

_Author Note: This is the continuation of chapter 15_

_Disclaimer: I own Adam's middle name __**Stephen**_.

"C'mon, we can't give up on Tommy," Adam remarked as he looked at his friends. His friends gave a nod as they all listened to their friend's plan. In a form of a huddle, the boys all thought of ways of revenge. "I say we get them back at the party."

"How?" Rocky questioned his friend as he looked at the rest of his friends. The plot was beginning to brew. It was only matters of figuring out how to plan it, but it sounded like a great plan. "The girls probably think that they won either way. How are we going to win if Kim's in the lead?"

Meanwhile back at the party boutique, Kim and her friends were paying for their clothes to wear as they saw their friends walk by the store with mischievous grins on their faces. Kat looked over her shoulder as she saw a few them grinning uncontrollably.

Jason walked over to his girlfriend as he gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. She couldn't impose on a love that the two of them have. She smiled as she arched her brow in wonderment of what was happening.

His friends all gave a grin as the girls looked at their friends. It was seemingly creeping them out as they tried to figure out what the boys planned up in the next store next to them. Sure, it was all in secrecy, but it would eventually leak out, or did it.

"And what may I ask is something so worth grinning about?" Aisha asked with a slight smile on her face. She looked at her boyfriend who happened to continued to have an innocent smile. Rocky shrugged as his friends hushed him up with buying him dinner that evening. "You know something Rocky."

"No, no I don't," the red-clad boy said as he looked at her with a sly smile. His friends gave him a glare as he swallowed hard on hiding his words. "We were just, uh…"

"Looking at swimsuits, yeah that's it," Tommy answered for his friend as he looked at the rest of them. A slight laugh came from the group as they looked at their friend. "Kim, you'd look so good in pink," he hesitated at the reply. Cocking an eyebrow, Kim looked at her boyfriend in wonderment.

"Wha?" she giggled in amusement. It didn't sound right, after all Tommy told her everything. "I thought you boys were going to get some clothes for Kat's party."

"We were, right?" Adam looked at them worriedly. He fiddled with his watch as he looked at the time. "Oh look what time it is, we better get to the movie theatre. The movie will start any minute now."

Adam crept off slowly, trying to drag his guy friends with him. With the sudden tugs, each of the guys left. The girls shook their heads on what just occurred. However, they thought they'd make it off so easily.

"Adam Stephen Park," a voice called out from a distance. Tanya looked at him in disappointment. Adam gulped as he looked at her.

_Busted_, he thought to himself as he tried creeping off again. His girlfriend followed him as she met at his side. _Please don't let her get it out of me. Please please please, _he begged silently.

"Sweetie, what was going on in the swim shop, I want to know," she asked him sweetly. She looked over at her friends in a wink. "C'mon you can tell me."

Tanya circled around her boyfriend as he threw over his hood from his sweatshirt, hiding his innocent face. She removed it as she looked at him. He crossed his arms as he looked at her.

"Well, you see me and the swimsuit don't mix."

The young girl laughed as she kissed him softly on the cheek. Instantly, a blush came to his face as she saw a smirk on his face. Another wink came from Tanya as she clutched his hand.

"Tell me all about it when we get back from the movies."

"Okay, I guess."

The two smiled as Tommy and Kimberly walked over next to them. He walked over to Tommy breathing a sigh of relief.

"That was a close one," he whispered softly. Tommy gave him a nod as he looked over at Kim who was giggling away at Tanya's little sneaky doing.


	17. I Give Up

_Author Note: Someone's given up on the bet, who will it be?_

After the movies, everyone headed to their homes back in Angel Grove. The night was young, but school was the following week. The gang headed into their cars that late evening. It was about eight-forty-five as Kimberly sat up on her bed, just thinking and pondering who would win the bet and its rewards.

She turned over at her alarm clock as she adjusted the time in waking her up the next morning, but hoped that she'd make it in time for school. Tiredly, she logged herself online.

As she went through her buddy list, she hoped several of her friends were online. The bet was getting to her and its outcome. She almost felt bad for her boyfriend, who had been tortured through it all with grueling gymnastics, flips, and more. The petite girl sighed as she typed up the first few pages of her report. She yawned as she sat in front of her computer, with hopeful moments to complete a paragraph.

"In handling this project…" the young girl typed as she sat in front of the computer, she yawned a little as she noticed her messenger box alerted her to who was online. She cocked her brow as she looked at the messenger. "Oh, it's Billy."

_BlueWolfBoy is online_

**BlueWolfBoy: **hey Kim, how was the movies with everyone?

**PnkGymnastGrl**: It was fun. Billy, I want to tell you something.

**BlueWolfBoy**: Anything Kim. Is it about the bet?

Kimberly sighed as she took a look at how the bet was doing on her terms. So far, she and her friends believed that she was in the lead. However, now she believed Tommy was or so thought. Everything that the two of them went through was all in her boyfriend's favor, but was beginning to have second thoughts of the bet.

**PnkGymnastGrl: **Billy, I think I want to give up this bet.

Billy gasped behind the computer. Kim, his best friend since kindergarten, wanted to give up on the bet? _Why?_ He always believed that she was never to act like this, not ever. She was strong-willed and determined. The bet looked surely was in her favor, but all the torture she put Tommy through almost made her victorious.

**BlueWolfBoy: **But, why?

**PnkGymnastGrl**: Because Billy. I feel like I've put Tommy through so much and he doesn't deserve to be put through this.

Sighing, Kim and Billy spoke throughout the evening. He really didn't want his friend to lose hope on the bet, as well as the possible outcomes on it. He knew that Tommy and Kim would fight it and be the best at this, but frustrated, Kim wanted out of it so soon.

"Why Kim? This is so unlike you. You were doing such a great job," her friend complimented as he listened to her. Since day one, Kim pulled off Tommy's role very well, as did he did. The two laughed into the evening.

Meanwhile, Tommy was sitting on his bed, tapping his pen at his notebook, as he listened to a song that played on the radio. He reached over to his phone as he began dialing numbers. He hoped some were still up, so he called his best friend Jason.

Jason, who was on the phone with his girlfriend Emily, groaned at the sound of beeping. He looked at the phone and noticed Tommy was on the other line. He hoped everything was alright. He laughed a little to himself, thinking it was a wardrobe malfunction or a question on what to wear on the last day of the bet.

"Honey, I better let you go. I think Tommy's in need of fashion tips for tomorrow," he cackled a laugh as he spoke to his girlfriend.

"Sure babe, see you tomorrow. Love you," Emily said with a blush as she hung up.

Jason clicked his phone over to his best friend as he began talking to him. With some music still blaring in the background, the two started figuring out what to do on the next bet, but this was quite different.

"Bro, I think I'm going to give up," his friend sighed as he looked at the notebook, which was written on with notes from the switch.

"Give up the bet, why Bro? It'll only make Kim and the girls victorious," his best friend assured him. Tommy sighed with a shrug.

And it was said, both team leaders were giving up – but would it be for long?


	18. Day 7

_Author Note: Wow, I never would expect this story to go so well. I recently checked the reviews, and we have about __**100+**__ reviews. Once again thanks everyone who has loyally leaving reviews or commenting to me on PM._

_Disclaimer: I own Jeremy, Rich, and Mitch, as well as Kate and Stephanie._

The following day was the end of the bet or so everyone thought. Kimberly was standing by her locker, fiddling with her long brown hair as she twisted it while reading a school book, whereas Tommy was with friends. To everyone's surprise, the two of them were back to their normal clothes.

Tommy sat in the library with some of his friends from class as he typed up his paper. He was looking through his notes as he heard his friends snicker about the color of his notebook.

"Cute notebook Oliver," his friend Mitch laughed a little as he saw the pink notebook open to a certain page of the report. The young fellow glared as he continued typing, as he ignored his friend.

"Very funny," Tommy said as he rolled his eyes as he finished typing. The paper was half way done when the bell rung for homeroom. Tommy saved his assignment before taking out his disk. He scurried into class right before Mr. Ford began.

The older man walked around as he began the class. He noted to all his students that the project would be due soon as he had seen everything that a certain couple had gone through. However, it showed they were both dedicated.

While his lecture continued, he instructed that the students break into groups as they would discuss their project. For once, Tommy and Kim separated themselves from each other as they spoke to other classmates who were curious about their so-called 'bet.'

Chairs were all formed around the classroom as students from the class sat around, venting and discussing their project with other classmates. Rocky, Adam, Tanya, and Kim sat around in a group, as Tommy, Mitch, and Rich with Kate and Stephanie.

Each group discussed about the many obstacles each had to face. With all their activities that were mentioned some couldn't hold their laughter in about wearing tutus or doing gymnastics, since their girlfriends made them. The girls however discussed openly about their days in their other classmate's shoes.

"You did gymnastics, Oliver?" Rich cackled a laugh as he and his friends laughed at the young martial artist. Their loud laughter got Tommy laughing as he recalled his days in the gym.

"Even better, Kim had to be part of my martial arts classes with Rocky and Adam," his friend noted as he gave Kim a smile. The two boys looked at amazement. Doubtfully, they were uncertain how those two could pull it off.

Kat and Billy were corned with other students as they talked silently about the bet. They only hoped that the bet would continue, but unfortunately, they would have to plan a way to determine the winner.

It wasn't long till Mr. Ford walked around the assigned groups as he sat in on the many students giving him ideas that were done during their project. He laughed at some of the obstacles, but no one quite could get how Tommy Oliver and Kimberly Hart managed theirs. No one really knew about the bet, but their group of friends, which eventually became a social highlight in class.

"Tell me about your project, Ms. Hart. I hear that you and your boyfriend switched places for a week."

Kimberly gave a nod as she explained her first few days of change of clothes. Obliged to do the switch with Tommy it eventually turned into torture frenzy for her and Tommy. She explained that it didn't last long, but she had fun learning about what some young teen boys do, as well as their hobbies. Later, she explained about shop class and how it was supposed to be a quiet day without anyone noticing, but turned into a bad first day. Even so, she had help with some friends and was glad that they were there for her.

Next, Mr. Ford sat in Tommy's group as everyone went around their group, explaining their switch. Some claimed it wasn't easy, some thought it was the most interesting concept. But, for Tommy, he explained he felt he was picked on, but later on, he noted he gave up the bet because of so much torture Kim placed him through. In the end, he explained it was an interesting experience.

Shortly after the bell rung, the gang jotted down their assignment as the teacher wished them a great afternoon. As they all scurried into the Juice Bar, Jason and Emily were already waiting on tables as their friends sat around the table.

It was an eventful afternoon, but no one knew that Kim or Tommy decided to quit the bet. With a warm smile, the two exchanged a glance and a laugh before ordering two juices while spending the day with their friends.


	19. Things You Do

_Author Note: Hey all! I apologize for cutting off the story, without any Tommy and Kim interaction. I wasn't feeling good last night, so I had to end it there. :-( However, on a lighter note, there'll be a lot of interaction between these two in this new chapter. :-) Thanks again to all those have reviewed. _

As day changed into the starry night, Tommy was over Kimberly's house as the two began writing their reports that were due the following week. Kim lay on her bed as she watched over her boyfriend's shoulder as he began typing his paper.

The two were busy working on their papers as a slight humming sound came from Kim as she heard a song on the radio. Tommy smiled as he turned around. He sure loved her melodic voice that made him smile.

"Beautiful, how would you word my experience at the gym?" he asked as he saw her dancing. Kim was twirling around as she heard one of her favorite bands play. "Kim?"

"Oh, your experience at the gym was fun, interesting, and laughable," she giggled as she innocently smiled.

"Laughable, eh?"

Tommy walked over to his girlfriend as he tickled her. The two continuously laughed as he pinned her down with tickles. The laugh turned into an eye gazing experience. A few laughs later, Kim was back to her work as did with Tommy.

As the two of them recalled many somersaults and flips off the balance beam, Tommy wanted to forget about the day in pink sweatpants, running around as he flipped off the trampoline, causing him to land in a pile of foam bricks.

Laughing, he shook his head in remembering Adam's little sister chasing him around with makeup. Oddly enough, he still recalled the pink dress he had to wear. He looked at the pictures that were given to him from his friends, as well as other fond memories from the bet.

"I have a confession to make," he said looking over at her again.

"What's that?" she replied, as she listened carefully to his words.

"I forfeited the bet."

Tommy looked down as he sadly turned the computer chair around. Kim walked over to him as she embraced him tightly. She gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Don't worry about it, Handsome. I did too."

"But, why? I thought it you wanted to win this so badly."

Kim assured him in every way that a bet shouldn't be taken so seriously, especially when you want to have fun with it. She smiled and kissed his cheek again as a smile lit up his face.

"Kim, you're a genius," he beamed with a smile. The petite brunette shrugged in wonderment but began to hear her boyfriend type. "The things you do…"

While he began to type, he turned around and placed Kim on his lap as he started writing again. He rested his chin on her shoulder as he recalled a week's worth of crazy moments.

"Tommy, you know this paper is due next week right?" she said with a smile, looking at him.

"Yeah, but we have all night," he grinned as he kissed her softly.


	20. Kat's Party

_Disclaimer: I own Claire and Don Hillard, as well as some notable guests._

The day was finally here. Kat was officially turning seventeen. She squealed with delight as she peered through her window as she watched the caterers and her parents decorate their backyard with balloons and streamers. Her relatives shortly arrived as she saw her cousins chase each other across the grassed lawn.

"I'm seventeen today," she beamed with a smile. She looked at the dress that she bought at the mall with her friends. She smiled as she anticipated seeing her friends from school. As she got dressed, she turned on her radio. She danced as she heard the music blare from the speakers.

Meanwhile, family and friends started pouring into the home by the minute. It was stated that it would be immediate family and friends only, but what a crowd! Kat certainly had a lot of family members, both mother and father's side. The tall-ballerina skipped down the stairs as she heard the sounds of the doorbell.

Claire and Don were already in the yard, talking to other members as their young daughter answered the door. Buddy, the family dog kept barking as he followed them around. He was requested to stay as he sat to a far distance.

Tommy, Kim, Rocky, and Adam to name a few were waiting to be greeted as Jason and Emily greeted the birthday girl. A few hugs and smiles, they were shown to the backyard.

"You look stunning tonight," Billy replied as he twirled his girlfriend around. The young girl blushed as she received her birthday present. "Everyone's out on the patio, if you want to see my folks."

The boys made kissy noises as Billy walked past his girlfriend and into the patio. Kat greeted her next set of friends, who were waiting patiently for her to hug and send their wishes to.

"Wow, great turnout Katherine!" Kim said in astonishment, looking around in awe. She smiled as she looked at the place. The young gymnast handed her friend a small box wrapped in pink paper with a card. She hugged her friend as she entered into the home.

Presents continued to pile as the birthday girl laughed with delight with her friends. Music blared from the speakers as she danced with friends and some relatives. It was a definite place to be and celebrate a new year for a friend.

Tommy and Kimberly were dancing together as they heard their favorite song.

"Look at you and your moves," the girl teased a little as her boyfriend continued dancing. She shook her head as Tommy danced. "I can't believe you did gymnastics this week. Ever consider it making a hobby?"

"Nah, Beautiful. What about you, martial arts teaching in the midst?" he inquired as he danced with her. Kim shook her head no.

"I think Handsome we had an eventful week. But, I did have fun being you."

"Oh really? You rather be me than you?"

"Kim, about the bet?"

"Yeah, best of luck."

"You already won Tommy, give it up."

Kim laughed a little as she smirked at her boyfriend as she joked around. The two continued dancing as they were holding each other close. Tommy glanced up at Kim in a smile as he continued slow dancing with her.

Meanwhile, several tables away from the dance floor, speculation occurred as they all discussed about it. No one really spoke about it since Billy and Jason had found out through Tommy and Kim; they decided to make it a draw. However, a decision of a winner still was to be decided.

"I think Tommy's got the upper hand at this," Rocky muffled with a mouth full of cheese puffs. Aisha rolled her eyes as she handed her boyfriend a napkin. "Wha?" The gang laughed as the boy was covered in orange goo around the mouth.

"Boy, if you don't watch what you're eating," Aisha giggled as she shook her head. Rocky groaned a little as he patted his mouth down. The gang laughed as they talked amongst themselves. "I think Kim's going to win."

"I second that," Billy said with a nod. He turned to look at Adam and Tanya to answer. The couple was interlocking hands. "Ahem, mind if we get your vote you two."

"I say Kim's going to win this," Adam said with a shy smile. Tanya, in shock, looked at her boyfriend. "I mean, Tommy." Billy shook his head a little.

"Kim all the way," the young boy's companion smiled in assurance.

Jason walked around from table to table as he showed off the video from the bet. Kat sighed a little as she helped him and Emily. Everyone gave their votes as Jason continuously convinced Tommy as the clear winner.

Emily looked at Kat as she gave her a hug. The two girls walked around, helping with the tag of votes. After several votes, Billy, Kat, Emily, and Jason were counting the tallies.

"Kattie, don't forget we have a party to run," her mother reminded her with a smile. The young girl nodded as she kissed her mother's cheek.

"And don't forget a cake has to have wishes on," her father teased as he hugged her.

Kat laughed as she hugged her father back. She sighed as she rested her head on Billy's shoulder. With moments into the party, her cake finally arrived.

It was a nice butter crème cake with raspberries adoring the top. Candles were beginning to be lit as her friends and family sang happy birthday to the young girl who now was becoming a woman.

Leaning down to make her wish, the young woman closed her eyes as she made a wish.

As the candles were extinguished, an envelope was handed over to Jason and Billy to announce the winner of the bet.

_Author Note: Now, it's your chance readers. Place in your votes on who you think won this bet. _


	21. The Winner

_Author Note: Well, this is the end all. Thank you all for reviewing. I will be having either a new story or several one-shots up in a few days, so check them out. _

As the votes were tallied, everyone continued the evening of fun at Kat's party. Tommy and Kim were dancing as waited for the results to be given. The happy couple was joking around as they danced with friends as well as other guests.

Billy was dancing with Kat as he smiled at her, trying to see her smile again. She smiled sweetly as she hugged him. It was the best day for the seventeen year old – great friends and family was all that she needed.

"Thanks for coming Billy," she smiled as she rested her head on his shoulder. Billy looked up as he gave a nod.

"Thanks for asking, want to help Jase and me with the results?" he inquired as he kissed her cheek. Kat nodded as the two walked over to the tallying area.

The two walked over to where Aisha and Jason were tallying in the votes. So far, it looked like a close one. By far, a lead was given by another as the other one slowly crept up. In moment's time, the winner would be revealed.

Music blared as everyone enjoyed the evening. Momentarily, the results were in. The crowd gathered around as the music was toned down. Circling around Jason and Aisha the crowd anticipated.

"Who'd you think won?" Tommy asked his girlfriend, giving her a smile. Kim smiled back as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I think you did," she grinned as she looked at him.

Tommy laughed a little as he listened, resting his arm over the petite girl's shoulder. The envelope was handed over to the two people as everyone began cheering and chanting.

"Since the beginning of the week, we dealt with a couple that defined all obstacles in sociology," Jason began as he showed an embarrassing video clip of Tommy in a dress, walking around from class to class. The crowd began laughing as they pointed and sneered at the young boy. "So far, some had it easy."

While Jason continued talking, Bulk and Skull were over two hours late to Kat's party. They were dressed for success as they so were told. The two of them were sampling the food as they eyed the birthday cake, as Kat's uncle Jerome was walking outside, holding several slices in hand. The two looked at each other in mischievous wonderment.

"I say that we help her uncle out," Bulk offered as he saw the man slices of cake to the various guests. "What'cha say Skull?" He nudged his friend as they saw a video flash of Kimberly in her Tommy role.

"I say right on, mate!" his friend chuckled as he took a sip of the punch, before spewing at the sight of Tommy in a dress.

"And the winner of this switcheroo is Tommy Oliver," Aisha said as she applauded Tommy as he came up to get the microphone. The young fellow came up as he took the mic. In mischievous wonder, the duo crept over to Kimberly who crossed her arms, while watching her boyfriend on stage.

"What are you two doing here," she whispered as she turned to them. Skull showed her a piece of cake. She giggled lightly as she gave a wink.

"Where do I begin? First, I'd like to say happy birthday to Kat. This party wouldn't be the same with craziness and changes. But, most of all, I am honored that I was chosen to win this bet," the young guy stated as he cornered his eye at the prize for who should've won.

Thunderous applause came from everyone as Tommy left the stage as the party continued on. Kat greeted the rest of her guests as she gasped at the sight of was in Kim's hand. She nudged her friend in helping.

"Hey Tommy," Kim called out as she motioned her boyfriend to come over to her. Tommy walked over with a smile. She hugged him tightly. "I have a quick favor to ask you."

"Sure, anything Beautiful," he replied with a smile. Almost forgetting about their plan, Bulk snapped into his reality, tapping Skull as he was startled, releasing the piece of cake with frosting which landed on the back of Adam.

"HEY!" a sudden yelp came from the young boy that was talking to his girlfriend and some guests. "Who did that?"

"Whoops, sorry Adam that was meant for Tommy," Skull laughed a little, seeing Adam's joking glare. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He ran off the lawn as he hid from him and Bulk.

"You were saying Kim?" Tommy said as he laughed a little as he smiled at his girlfriend. She smiled as she held a piece of cake. "You were about to say something."

"I did," she began. Tommy nodded as he listened. "Handsome, we never discussed what the winner gets for the bet." Course, the reward was forgotten or was it.

"Well, the winner gets this."

Laughing, Tommy dipped his finger into the icing of Kat's cake as he drabbled onto Kim's nose. He kissed her cheek lightly, awaiting her reaction.

"Tommy Oliver!" she pouted as she looked at the tip of her nose. Tommy started laughing again before he could make a dash. "Get back here!"

"Happy birthday Kat!" he ran as he screamed for his life, hiding behind Jason.

Kat laughed as she and Billy turned around. The two shook their heads as the rest of the gang watched in amusement.

"Certainly, this turned out to be a great birthday, eh – kitty?"

"Definitely."

"I'd like to see Rocky do the bet next," Aisha giggled as she looked up at her boyfriend.

"Oh heck no," Rocky replied as he just watched Tommy scream, hiding behind his car. The rest of the gang laughed into the late evening before the after party clearly began.

**FIN.**


End file.
